A plastic lens is light weight and is excellent in impact resistance as compared to glass, but due to the insufficient surface hardness thereof, the surface thereof is covered with various hard coat films to enhance the scratch resistance. For suppressing surface reflection of a plastic lens, an antireflection film formed by such a method as vacuum vapor deposition using an inorganic material is laminated on a hard coat film.
For example, PTL 1 describes that the scratch resistance and the adhesion to a plastic lens are enhanced with a silicone thermosetting hard coat film.
Various photocuring hard coat films have been proposed as a hard coat film for a plastic lens. For example, PTL 2 describes a coating composition with a cationic curing system for an optical member, which has scratch resistance and weather resistance and contains a compound having an epoxy group, a photo-cationic polymerization initiator, an organic solvent, and inorganic fine particles. As a photocuring acrylic hard coat film, for example, PTL 3 describes a photocurable coating composition containing a compound having at least two (meth)acryloyl groups in the molecule thereof, an ionic photopolymerization initiator, and particular metal oxide particles.